


Cuddle time

by Hummythewood



Category: Glee
Genre: Couch Cuddles, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummythewood/pseuds/Hummythewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian si sedette sul divano e Kurt gli si accoccolò addosso, la sua testa era posta sul torace, mentre le gambe toccano il bracciolo, Sebastian abbracciava il suo corpo guardandolo dolcemente. Seguirono circa metà del film, quando Kurt alzò lo sguardo e vide che Bas si era addormentato, per svegliarlo e farlo dormire nel loro letto, iniziò a dargli tanti piccoli baci sul collo e sulla mandibola. </p>
<p>Bas e Kurt che si fanno le coccole, scritta per il kurtbastian day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle time

**Cuddle time**

 

 

Bas entrò in casa, stanco della giornata lavorativa, percorse il corridoio e aprì la porta della cucina, da cui proveniva un profumino invitante, e vide in piedi affaccendato fra i fornelli a preparare la cena, il suo dolce marito: Kurt Hummel, che non si era accorto del suo arrivo.Sebastian l’abbracciò da dietro, attento a non scottarsi, gli baciò il suo bellissimo collo candido. Kurt posò la pentola e si rigirò nell’abbraccio, donandogli un dolce bacio. Sebastian lo strinse più forte, ma poi si scostò e si sedette a tavola, mentre Kurt serviva le pietanze cucinate. Cenarono chiacchierando delle loro giornate e Kurt gli raccontò dell’ultimo capo di moda che aveva disegnato. Sparecchiarono allegri e poi si spostarono in sala a guardare un film con il camino acceso. Sebastian si sedette sul divano e Kurt gli si accoccolò addosso, la sua testa era posta sul torace, mentre le gambe toccano il bracciolo, Sebastian abbracciava il suo corpo guardandolo dolcemente. Seguirono circa metà del film, quando Kurt alzò lo sguardo e vide che Bas si era addormentato, per svegliarlo e farlo dormire nel loro letto, iniziò a dargli tanti piccoli baci sul collo e sulla mandibola. Sebastian e sentendo le labbra calde di Kurt si svegliò. Un dolce sorriso apparve sul suo volto e Kurt si alzò accompagnandolo in camera. Kurt e Bas stanchi della giornata si addormentarono quasi subito, abbracciandosi l’un l’altro, il loro riposo durò qualche ora, quando un temporale con lampi e tuoni, non destò Kurt dal rumore, che terrorizzato, fin da piccolo, cercò di abbracciare se stesso, ma un tuono più forte, lo fece saltare sul materasso. Sebastian si era svegliato perchè non aveva più sentito il caldo corpo di Kurt accanto a lui, alzò gli occhi per cercarlo, ma un singhiozzo abbastanza forte gli indicò la giusta direzione. Sebastian osservò il corpo tremante del controtenore, ma non fece nulla perché non ne comprendeva il motivo, finchè un rumore più forte fece muovere di scatto Kurt. In quel momento Bas si ricordò della sua fobia e con uno scatto abbracciò stretto Kurt, facendogli posare il volto fra la spalla e il collo. “Respira Kurt, ci sono qua io” Kurt sentendo l’odore di Sebastian inspirò, e si sentì subito meglio. “Andiamo a farci una cioccolata, ti distenderà i nervi” Kurt gli prese la mano e lo seguì in cucina, accesero le luci e il fornello ed in poco tempo la cioccolata era pronta. Seb gli passò una tazza colma di quel liquido scuro e caldo, ed osservò suo marito berlo, mentre si calmava. “Grazie mille Bas, mi sento sempre al sicuro quando sono con te, ti amo” “Ti amo anch’io Kurt” Quando ebbero finito di bere, i due sposi, ritornarono in camera, e Sebastian notò che il temporale stava finendo, si risdraiarono e Sebastian circondò il corpo di Kurt con le braccia e lo tenne stretto finchè non si addormentò. Sebastian si addormentò contento sapendo di avere il suo dolce pinguino fra le braccia.


End file.
